


Жалобы

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, College Student Law, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flirting, M/M, Police Officer Drake, RST / Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Single work, Toga Party, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Этот студент был тем ещё фруктом. И обожал его доставать, отчего в участке уже давно шутили, что жалобы отправляются только ради визитов офицера Дрейка.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Kudos: 10
Collections: 8 - fandom One Piece 2020: миди R — NC-17, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Complaints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927295) by [WordsandWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder). 



> Беты — [Natit12-45](https://ficbook.net/authors/3237236), [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/), [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka), [Raona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/)

Диез Дрейк считал себя спокойным человеком. Многие и правда не стали бы спорить: его сложно было вывести из себя, и, даже злясь, он обычно мог рассудительно оценить ситуацию. Это делало его настолько хорошим полицейским, что ходил даже слушок о скором повышении до сержанта.

Но, прочитав адрес очередной жалобы на шум, Дрейк испытывал что угодно, кроме спокойствия. Ему уже начинало казаться, что этим летом он незаметно для себя помер, а разборки с этим домом, полным несносных студентов, были его персональным адом. Вызовы поступали как минимум раз в неделю, а так как находился дом ровно посередине его района, ехать приходилось именно Дрейку.

— Можем поменяться, — лениво предложила Хина, понимая, что он откажет. Хотел ли Дрейк снова тратить время на споры со студентами? Нет. Но он был обязан обработать жалобу. Даже если каждый раз по приезду от него требовалось только попросить сделать музыку потише. К тому же пьяный водитель, которого они с Хиной только что задержали, уже сидел в ее машине. Перетаскивать его туда-сюда — слишком много мороки. 

— Не надо, я заеду, — пробурчал Дрейк. — Может, дверь откроет здоровяк.

Хина кивнула.

— Ага. Я бы сказала, он там самый нормальный. Хотя любой из них лучше обитателей дома на Санни, того, где парень в соломенной шляпе. Бывал там?

Дрейк тоже кивнул.

— Бывал, и я бы лучше разбирался с ними. Они шумные, но адекватные. Об этих я такого сказать не могу.

— А, ну да, тебе с ними, пожалуй, и правда попроще. Потому что ты парень.

Дрейк слегка нахмурился, подсознательно желая защитить коллегу.

— Ты о чём? Они оскорбляют тебя, потому что ты женщина?

— Не совсем, но этот блондин со странными бровями... Он чудной: зовёт меня своей «амур» или чем-то вроде, а потом настойчиво кормит сладостями на каждом вызове, это занимает уйму времени. Очень утомительно.

— Да-да, — пробурчал Дрейк, — как ужасно.

Хина ухмыльнулась.

— На фоне того, что ты терпишь от своего приятеля на Полярной, мои беды — всего ничего, да?

Дрейк хмуро подумал о придурке, который, кажется, был за главного в доме, куда ему предстояло направиться. Тот обожал доставать его, и в участке давно шутили, что жалобы отправляются только ради визитов Дрейка. В чём сам он сильно сомневался, потому что парень в каждую встречу вёл себя грубо и вызывающе. В последний раз Дрейку пришлось приехать, потому что перед домом была неправильно припаркована машина. Она даже никому из них не принадлежала, но придурок всё равно выперся, пока Дрейк выписывал штрафную квитанцию, и елейно комментировал всё, от ботинок Дрейка до его почерка, а потом и вовсе заявил, что машина загораживает проезд и он никак не может выехать сам. И потребовал, чтобы Дрейк довёз его до колледжа. К великому сожалению Дрейка, машина и правда вполне себе загораживала, и пришлось всё-таки его подвезти, причем вместо благодарности всю дорогу ещё слушать жалобы на музыку и то, что Дрейк слишком медленно водит.

От воспоминания он нахмурился сильнее и зарычал в ответ на шутку:

— Только не ты. Я думал, ты выше этого.

Хина только улыбнулась шире и покачала головой.

— Не-а! — радостно заявила она. — Хотя, ну, типа, если по-честному, я не думаю, что он метит в дружбу.

— Не знаю, о чём ты, — уклончиво сказал Дрейк.

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Он открывает дверь девять раз из десяти.

— Четыре из шести вообще-то, — на автомате поправил он. — И до того, как ты сделаешь из этого неверные выводы — я помню только потому, что он меня достаёт. Не надо додумывать лишнего.

Она ухмылялась так, что было абсолютно ясно: именно лишнее она и додумывает.

— Как скажешь, Дрейк. Но я узнаю флирт, когда его вижу, и этот парень его точно не жалеет в каждую вашу встречу.

Дрейк закатил глаза и открыл дверь служебной машины.

— Это не «наши встречи», это обращения в полицию. Кстати, твой клиент только что проблевался на заднем сиденье твоей машины, удачи.

Захлопнутая чуть сильнее нужного дверь заглушила ругань Хины, а Дрейк, заводя машину, не смог сдержать злорадной улыбки. Он правда уже не знал, как убедить коллег. Его вовсе не интересовал этот напыщенный, высокомерный, саркастичный доёбистый придурок-студент. И нет, он абсолютно не думал неприличное количество времени о том, какими именно способами можно убрать с его бессовестно привлекательного лица вечно довольную ухмылку.

Дрейк покачал головой, отгоняя эти мысли, и отправился на Полярную улицу. Подобное только помешает ему справедливо рассудить ситуацию. А нужно быть справедливым.

Хотя вот то, как придурок выглядел в своих обтягивающих джинсах в прошлый раз, было далёким от справедливого.

Выходя из машины, Дрейк ожидал громкого шума: музыки на полную, драки, криков — хоть чего-то. Но доносившаяся музыка была в пределах допустимого, а видимых признаков других нарушений не было вовсе. Настолько тихо, что он слышал собственные шаги по дорожке к коврику у двери. Что-то было не так.

Дверь старенького студенческого дома отворилась ещё до стука, только подтверждая подозрения и являя…

«Добрый день. Нам поступила жалоба на шум от ваших соседей. Придётся сделать музыку потише», — вот что Дрейк сказал про себя, чётко и ровно, как и все разы до этого. Так что он, пожалуй, сам удивился больше всего, когда вслух выдал:

— О господи, что на тебе надето?!

Черноволосый придурок (конечно же, дверь открыл он) даже растерялся на мгновение, но быстро пришёл в себя и расплылся в ухмылке:

— А что, офицер? Нравится?

Перед ним явно стоял сам дьявол и выглядел воплощением искушения, и Дрейк не мог не думать о том, насколько теория о смерти и попадании в ад казалась сейчас абсолютно реальной. Парень и так был привлекательным, и Дрейк был уверен, что даже в мешке от картошки смотрелся бы как модель, но это? На это впору было слюни пускать. Может, дело было в контрасте белой ткани с загорелой кожей, ещё и с видимыми теперь татуировками, обвивающими грудь. Может, в сочетании блеска золота на запястьях с чёрными волосами на голове. Может, в кожаных ремешках от сандалий, оплетающих лодыжки, привлекая внимание к нереальной длине ног. Что бы ни было причиной, Дрейк явно был к этому всему не готов.

То, как парень выставился под молчаливое изучение, всё-таки вывело Дрейка из абсолютно непригодных для работы мыслей о том, что по этим татуировкам стоит пройтись языком, и он прочистил горло:

— Нравится? Вот ещё. Это едва ли прилично выглядит.

— Ну, офицер, если я, по-вашему, выгляжу неприлично, вы всегда можете сковать меня наручниками и наказать, — промурлыкал парень, растягиваясь по дверному косяку.

Дрейк отчаянно воззвал к своей бабушке и попытался вспомнить всех святых в попытке не давать этой картине отпечататься в мозгу.

— Эм… — глухо начал он.

— Это тога, кстати, — перебили его.

— Что?

— Это тога. У нас вечеринка в тогах. Ну знаете, где все одеты вот так и пьют дешёвое пиво? — когда Дрейк не подал знака, что знает, о чём речь, парень вздохнул. — Ну, как в «Зверинце»*? Нет? Вау. Знаете, иногда я волнуюсь за вас, офицер. Вы что, в глухом лесу выросли?

— По-твоему, я похож на человека, который ходит на вечеринки в тогах? — прорычал Дрейк, на секунду теряя контроль.

Тот только ухмыльнулся и прошёлся по нему взглядом.

— А вам бы пошло. И помогло бы расслабиться. Почему бы вам не зайти: может, втянетесь?

— Я… Нет, я здесь не за этим.

Он повёл бровью.

— Откуда мне такое знать…

— Потому что я сказал…

— Вы ничего не сказали, офицер. Ну, кроме того, что мой наряд неприличный. Но кроме этого вы ничем не обозначили, чем наше маленькое сборище заслужило ваш визит.

Разве он не?.. Чёрт, Дрейк правда не сказал, что он тут из-за жалобы на шум. Его отвлекло почти полное отсутствие на парне одежды. Как же он ненавидел ездить в этот сраный дом.

— Да, верно. Ты прав, но я здесь не за этим…

— Не то чтобы я против, если что, — снова перебил он.

— Не за этим, — упрямо настоял Дрейк. — Я здесь из-за жалобы на шум. Сейчас я не вижу никаких нарушений, но проследите, чтобы музыка не играла слишком громко.

«И попробуйте, может, подружиться с соседями, чтобы меня не вызывали каждые выходные», — добавил он уже про себя.

— Эй! Ло! Офицер Секси там не приехал? — громко донеслось из дома, и Дрейка немного утешило, что собственный румянец хоть немного отразился и на лице напротив.

— Заткнись, Пен! Они как раз разговаривают, а ты опять всё портишь, чёртов обломщик! — отозвался другой голос.

Дрейк ещё раз осмотрел парня перед собой, отчаянно шевеля мозгами.

— Вы же знаете… — медленно начал он, — что было бы… очень плохой идеей вызывать полицию без веской причины. Верно?

В золотых глазах промелькнуло веселье, но потом лицо приняло невинное выражение, ни на секунду, впрочем, Дрейка не дурящее.

— А? Что вы, офицер, разве стал бы я так поступать! Подумать только, вы обвиняете меня в трате вашего времени и денег налогоплательщиков подобным образом. Меня ранит, что вы обо мне такого мнения. Я просто скромный студент, пытающийся насладиться тихой дружеской встречей.

— Да, конечно. Но больше похоже, что ты — придурок, которому нравится заставлять меня сюда таскаться, — пробурчал Дрейк.

Парень — Ло — перестал притворяться и нацепил обычную ухмылку.

— Я, конечно, не признаюсь в ложном вызове, но вы бы стали меня винить? Ну, в смысле, офицер, вы так выглядите в своей форме.

— Как я выгляжу в форме, не имеет значения! Если хочешь привлечь мое внимание — попробуй, когда я без неё!

Дрейк моргнул. Он что… только что это сказал? Судя по победной лыбе придурка — точно сказал. Да, сейчас было бы кстати, разверзнись земля и поглоти его целиком. 

— Я имею в виду… когда я не работаю. Мы, эм, говорим «без формы» в смысле… не на работе.

— Конечно, именно это вы и имеете в виду, — согласился Ло, сочась сарказмом. — В таком случае, что мне следует сделать, чтобы встретить вас… без формы?

Дрейк отвернулся, с усилием игнорируя приглашающий тон и то, как Ло умудрился сильнее вытянуться, демонстрируя ещё больше кожи. 

— Для начала можно не быть таким придурком, — хмуро пробубнил он.

— М-м-м. Знаете, офицер, вы правда начинаете ранить мои чувства. Разве вам не полагается налаживать отношения с жильцами своего района? Я не такой вот жилец? Потому что я пытаюсь поговорить с вами, а вы совсем не хотите идти мне навстречу.

Чёртова статья о «налаживании отношений». С тех пор, как её опубликовали в студенческой газете, все пытались уйти от проблем, заявляя, что чувствуют себя «исключёнными» или «недооцененными» в обществе, и Дрейку это надоело. Конечно, Ло тоже не мог ей не воспользоваться.

— Слушай, парень, я пытался идти тебе навстречу, и это не работает. Я провожу больше времени на этом придверном коврике, чем во всех других домах вместе взятых, так что даже не пытайся заявлять, что я не пытаюсь наладить с тобой отношения.

Но тот только махнул татуированной рукой.

— Это не считается. Я слышал, что на прошлой неделе вы помогли миссис Талбот готовить печенье. А перед этим научили маленькую Эбби Флинт дальше по улице, как ловить мяч, чтобы она удивила отца, когда тот вернётся со службы. Но каждый раз, приходя сюда, вы говорите только «сделайте музыку потише» или «не давайте гостям впредь ссать в кустах», мы с вами совсем не проводим вместе время.

Дрейк провёл рукой по глазам, отчаянно пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.

— Что, тебя надо учить ловить мяч? — не думая спросил он.

Полное удовлетворение на лице Ло в сочетании с абсолютно явным желанием во взгляде, которым он прошёлся с ног до головы Дрейка... наконец заставило понять, о чём именно говорили коллеги.

— О, я отлично знаю, как ловить мяч, — протянул Ло. — Но хотелось бы узнать, как вы подаёте. Почему бы вам не зайти на пару раундов… тренировок?

О чёрт, нет. Как он выворачивал абсолютно всё, что Дрейк говорил, в непристойности? Надо было валить, причём прямо сейчас, пока или не сорвался на парня, или не принял приглашение.

— Эм, — запнулся он. — Сейчас слишком темно для игр в мяч, может быть в другой раз, выключите музыку, мне пора, пока. 

И, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся и сбежал в машину.

Да. Дрейк точно попал в ад. Абсолютно. Сто процентов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * комедия 1978 года «Зверинец» с эпизодом о вечеринке в тогах.


	2. Глава 2

Следующие два часа тянулись куда медленнее, чем Дрейку хотелось бы. Каждая секунда спокойствия грозила возвращением воспоминаний об этом чёртовом придурке, выглядящем, как греческое божество, и рассматривающим Дрейка, словно тот — особенно аппетитное блюдо. Продолжали грызть мысли, что он мог бы сделать, будь менее принципиальным человеком. Что бы сделал Ло, гадал он, шагни Дрейк вперёд и обхвати его за шею, резко притягивая в поцелуй прямо там, на коврике перед дверью? Отшатнулся бы он, бормоча, что всё было шуткой, и угрожая жалобой начальству? Или медленно расслабился бы под схватившей рукой, ответил на поцелуй с такой же страстью? Тихо вздохнул бы, когда Дрейк запустил бы пальцы в спутанные чёрные волосы, полностью отдавая рот его власти? Что, если бы Дрейк опустил руку ему на талию и притянул ближе, прижимая их телами друг к другу, давая Ло почувствовать, насколько он доставал его на самом деле? Он бы застонал и подался навстречу? Ответил бы он на порывы Дрейка?

— Дрейк?

Он подпрыгнул и злобно оторвал взгляд от стола, чтобы посмотреть на Хину. Надеясь, что лицо было не настолько раскрасневшимся, как казалось от мыслей.

— Что? — резко спросил он.

— Уже пять минут первого ночи. Можешь идти домой, — спокойно отозвалась она, не обращая внимания на хмурый взгляд. — Или, знаешь, сходить встретиться с кем-то, о ком тут мечтаешь, заливая слюнями стол.

— Ничего я не заливаю! — заспорил он, на всякий случай незаметно утирая рот.

Хина пожала плечами.

— А похоже было, — она склонилась ниже и заговорчески добавила: — Это парень с Полярной, да? Ты такой с тех пор, как вернулся оттуда.

Дрейк не снизошёл до ответа, отодвигаясь от стола и решительно направляясь в раздевалку, надеясь, что пока будет переодеваться, Хина уже уйдёт.

— Он не сильно моложе тебя, знаешь ли. Не самая сумасшедшая идея. К тому же, когда тебе последний раз перепадало? — спросила она, когда он вышел обратно. Видимо, надеялся он зря.

— Я не намерен это обсуждать, — упрямо заявил он. — Мне надо выпить.

Провожаемый ухмылкой Хины, Дрейк залез в машину и уехал, но не в сторону бара, а к жилым улицам. Зачем-то.

* * *

Он просто делал свою работу. Присмотр за районом подразумевал, ну, присмотр за районом, вне зависимости от того, был он на службе или нет. Так что, медленно поворачивая на Полярную второй раз за вечер, он просто был хорошим полицейским. Просто проверял, всё ли на проблемной улице… без проблем. Да. И это было вовсе не странным, и совсем не ради личных нужд. Он ехал не в надежде ещё раз увидеть свободную тогу или тело, которое та едва скрывает. Нет, он просто собирался проехать мимо и проверить, всё ли в порядке. Ему даже из машины выходить не придётся! А если и придётся, то, ну… тоже ничего страшного. В любом случае это всё было по долгу службы.

По крайней мере, в этом Дрейк продолжал себя убеждать.

Конечно же, когда он подъехал, стало очевидным, что выйти из машины всё же придётся. Не успел он припарковаться, как дверь дома открылась, и два человека вывалились на тёмную лужайку, махая кулаками и злобно сплетаясь телами.

— Эй! — закричал Дрейк, подходя к дерущейся парочке, не глядя на собирающуюся поглазеть на драку толпу.

Естественно, никто не обратил на него внимания, так что он недовольно разнял их, схватив кулак парня покрупнее и блокируя удар тому, что помельче. К сожалению, угол блока вышел неверным, и удар прошёл мимо руки Дрейка и саданул выше брови.

— А теперь хватит, — прорычал он, тряхнул головой, отгоняя боль, и развёл дерущихся дальше в стороны.

— Ты ещё кто такой? — спросил «крупный» с широкой улыбкой, не подходившей разозлённому взгляду и тому, как тяжело он дышал. Дрейк обратил внимание, что тоги на нём не было, но имелась пара сломанных крыльев.

— Я офицер Диез Дрейк, молодой человек.

Парень помельче встал и оглядел его с ног до головы. По крайней мере, Дрейк решил, что он сделал именно это. На нём тоже не было тоги, но имелась маска на всё лицо, через которую, казалось, и разглядеть что-нибудь было тяжело. Дрейк мысленно похвалил его способность бить с такой точностью чуть ли не вслепую.

— Вы коп? — с сомнением спросил он в итоге. — Не вижу жетона.

Дрейк поднял бровь и вытащил жетон из нагрудного кармана куртки.

— Так пойдёт? А теперь хватит. Идите домой.

— Ну и ладно, — пробурчал он, сразу же разворачиваясь в сторону дома.

Его сразу подхватил под руку высокий красноволосый парень.

— Что случилось, Киллер?

— Копы приехали, — пробурчал парень-в-маске (видимо, Киллер), — может, уйдём?

— Чувак, опять? Отстой. Эй, Трафальгар! — позвал красноволосый.

Несколько человек расступилось, и уже знакомая одетая в белое фигура вышла вперёд.

— Кто остановил драку? — спросил он без особого интереса.

— Полиция, — отозвался Киллер, кивая в сторону Дрейка.

— О, отлично. Видишь, Юстасс, вот почему я говорил следить за своими придурками, — прошипел Ло на парня с красными волосами.

— Ага, будто ты тоже их не подначивал, дорогуша, — елейно отозвался тот.

Дрейк не видел, но был уверен, что Ло закатил глаза.

— Забирай своих ребят и валите домой, и хватит меня так называть.

— Что?! Выгоняешь нас, но не сраных монахов? Я поражён, Трафальгар.

Дрейк понятия не имел, о каких «монахах» речь, но и разбираться не хотелось — ведь Ло просто показал «Юстассу» средний палец и направился в сторону, где он стоял.

— Проблемы, офицер? — спросил Ло издалека, ещё не разобрав в темноте лица, без обычных соблазнительных ноток в голосе.

— Ну да, я только что разнял драку на твоей лужайке, хотя ранее сегодня просил не шуметь, — сообщил Дрейк.

Ло застыл, узнав его голос, но всего на секунду.

— Ну, в нашу защиту, вы велели только музыку не делать слишком громкой, — без тени сожалений заявил он, изогнув бровь и одаривая Дрейка обычной ухмылкой.

— Надеялся, что дом, полный студентов, сможет дополнить эту просьбу, — заспорил Дрейк, тоже слабо ухмыльнувшись.

Если его более расслабленный вид и шокировал Ло, виду тот не подал.

— Что ж, в любом случае, мне очень-очень жаль, офицер. К сожалению, эти дикари совсем меня не слушаются. Какая удача, что вы проезжали мимо, да?

— Да, вам повезло, — согласился Дрейк, — я просто проезжал мимо и…

— Ещё и без формы, — перебил Ло.

Дрейк замер и осмотрел себя, словно забыв об этом.

— Ну да, я же как раз ехал домой и…

— И подумали нас проведать? Как мило с вашей стороны, офицер, — протянул Ло, нагло проводя пальцем по молнии на куртке Дрейка.

Дрейк разрывался между раздражением от того, что его снова перебили, и смущением от того, как близко Ло вдруг оказался.

— Эм, ты можешь… можешь просто… Звать меня Дрейком. Когда я не на службе или…

— У тебя кровь идёт.

Дрейк моргнул.

— У меня… что?

Ло поднял руку и мягко прошёлся пальцем по брови, там, куда пришёлся удар.

— Ах, это. Правда кровь?

Соблазнительный и флиртующий парень мгновенно пропал, и кто-то вовсе незнакомый уверенно повернул голову Дрейка.

— Здесь темно. Зайдём внутрь, чтобы я её осмотрел, — коротко и уверенно велел Ло. Как-то даже… профессионально.

Дрейк замялся.

— А ты типа врач? — в шутку сказал он.

Ло ухмыльнулся и схватил его за руку, потащив к двери.

— Пока нет, но таков план, верно. Я на меде. А теперь пошли.

Дрейк последовал за ним через лужайку, пытаясь успокоить мечущиеся мысли. Это же достаточно невинно? Если он правда учится на медицинском, а перед домом оказался человек с раной, то позвать его внутрь, чтобы оказать помощь — самое обычное дело. Не так уж важно, что в данном случае ранен был Дрейк, полицейский, столько раз ему выговаривавший. Ничего страшного в том, чтобы сейчас последовать за Ло, верно?

Неверно. Нет. Дрейк всё понимал. Это было плохой идеей, и ему точно не следовало идти с Ло, вообще ступать в этот дом. И всё равно он шёл, легко подчиняясь настойчиво тянущей его в сторону входа руке. Дрейк знал, что переступив порог, переступит и через что-то внутри, а порог был там неспроста! Надо было как-то этого избежать. Он просто останется на коврике, решительно подумал Дрейк, где Ло сможет всё разглядеть, а ему не придётся идти на незнакомую, опасную территорию. Коврик был безопасным. Это было хорошим планом. Стоило просто его придерживаться.

Мягкое давление на плечо вывело Дрейка из решительных дум, только чтобы дать понять, что он стоит посреди кухни, а студент медицинского пытается заставить его сесть.

Чёрт. Вот вам и вся безопасная территория.

— Нам стоит… Может, эм, выйти обратно за дверь? — слабо предложил он. Он понимал, что теперь это бессмысленно, но стоило хотя бы попытаться.

— Глупости, — легко отказался Ло, вставая на цыпочки за аптечкой и демонстрируя Дрейку в процессе свою задницу, — ты уже здесь, как и всё, что мне понадобится. Идти обратно просто нелогично.

— Ага, — пробубнил Дрейк, — но безопаснее.

— Ась?

— Ничего. Так ты на медицинском? Как-то непохоже.

— Я с детства интересовался медициной, — напряжённо отозвался Ло, без особой нежности обрабатывая бровь Дрейка какой-то дезинфицирующей жидкостью. — Посиди спокойно, пожалуйста.

Дрейк понял, что тема болезненна, так что решил сменить её.

— Ну, видимо мне просто повезло.

— Ещё бы, — согласился Ло. — Кто знает, что могло бы случиться. Не может же кто угодно налепить на человека пластырь. А хотя погоди… — он не стал продолжать саркастичный ответ, а просто ухмыльнулся Дрейку, приклеивая пластырь ему на лоб. — Вот так, — тихо прошептал он, наклоняясь ниже, чтобы рассмотреть результат. — Теперь всё хорошо.

Теперь, когда Ло закончил его лечить, Дрейк понимал, что вариантов развития событий было несколько. Он ожидал очередной сарказм или вызывающую шутку. Ожидал какую-нибудь грубость, оскорбление или подкат. Зато вовсе не ожидал, что Ло вдруг нежно прижмётся к пластырю губами, но как только до Дрейка дошло, он вскочил, как ошпаренный.

— Ты что, поцеловал меня?! — закричал он, схватив стул и вытянув его между ними, будто Ло был тигром, а он — дрессировщиком в цирке.

Как обычно, Ло спокойно смотрел на абсолютно покрасневшего Дрейка.

— Да, — просто ответил он, скрестив руки на груди. — В бровь.

— Ты… Я… Ты не можешь просто!.. Какого хера?

— Ну…

— Нет, знаешь, просто заткнись. Не хочу слушать твою очень ценную причину. Клянусь, Ло, в один прекрасный день я просто сорвусь.

— Сорвёшься? — невинно повторил Ло.

— Да, придурок мелкий, сорвусь! Ты отлично знаешь, что со мной делаешь, и мне надоело притворяться, что меня это не заботит, так что если уж собрался целовать меня, то целуй меня нормально, чёрт тебя побери, или я…

Губы прижались к губам Дрейка до того, как он закончил страшную угрозу, но жаловаться не приходилось. Если честно, абсолютно, и Дрейк с готовностью признал полное поражение. Этот чёртов сексуальный парень победил по всем фронтам.

И всё же, когда язык Ло мягко прошёлся по его губам, прося разрешения зайти дальше, почему-то казалось, что выиграл здесь Дрейк. Он с готовностью раскрыл рот, пуская его внутрь, давая полную свободу и запуская пальцы в чёрные и на удивление мягкие волосы. Ло застонал, так тихо, что Дрейк скорее почувствовал, чем расслышал, и это почему-то завело ещё сильнее. Он положил вторую руку Ло на бедро и притянул ближе, прижимая их тела друг к другу и наслаждаясь слабой ответной дрожью.

— Ву-ху-у-у! Так его, Трафальгар!

Ло, нахмурившись, отдалился и одарил прислонившегося к косяку красноволосого парня действительно злобным взглядом.

— Я же сказал тебе валить? — прошипел он.

— Да-да, мы как раз уходим, принцесса, не психуй ты так, — отозвался тот, полностью игнорируя тон Ло. — Просто заглянул попрощаться. Так и быть, продолжай отрабатывать свой штраф.

— Я знаю несколько способов заставить человека исчезнуть, мистер Юстасс, — предупредил Ло.

— Разве так можно говорить при сотрудниках полиции? Вы же всё слышали, офицер? Если я пропаду, так и знайте, кого спросить первым!

Дрейк только обнажил зубы в широкой улыбке:

— Не знаю, о чём вы. Хорошего вечера.

— Эх, ну что за люди, — пробурчал Юстасс, взмахнул руками и развернулся. — Пытаешься за них порадоваться…

Дрейк изучающе следил за Ло, пока тот смотрел вслед удаляющемуся парню, проверяя, чтобы на этот раз он ушёл.

— Это ведь не причина? — тихо спросил он.

Ло удивлённо моргнул.

— Что?

— Ты же затеял то... чем мы тут заняты не из-за того, что у тебя проблемы?

Дрейк не думал, что можно в принципе быть таким глупым, как предполагал взгляд Ло.

— Не думаю, что у меня есть действительно серьёзные проблемы, так что нет, я целую тебя не из-за этого, — медленно начал Ло. — Я также не планирую оказаться в беде по пути отсюда до спальни, так что и спать с тобой собираюсь не по этой причине. Если тебе полагается писать отчёт о драке перед домом, так тому и быть. Можешь заняться этим с утра, после того, как заставишь меня кончить так, что я забуду своё имя. Идёт?

Мозг Дрейка перемкнуло от такого предложения, так что вернувшиеся губы Ло, заставившие немедленно ответить на поцелуй, были как раз кстати. Длинные татуированные пальцы зарылись в слегка растрёпанные волосы, заставляя Дрейка подавить стон. Блядь, ладно. И правда, почему нет? Они могут и переспать. Он не на службе, Ло не пьян, он точно совершеннолетний и всё такое. Абсолютно никаких причин для Дрейка не потащить этого чёртова сексуального придурка в спальню и...

— Пойдёмте, офицер, — хрипло прошептал Ло, проходясь губами по его уху, — моя комната наверху.

— Пошли, — прохрипел он в ответ.

Ло, видимо, отлично понимал с первого раза, потому что спустя мгновение он уже тащил Дрейка через полную людей гостиную и вверх по лестнице на куда более тихий второй этаж. А как только за Дрейком закрылась дверь, он оказался зажатым между ней и соблазнительным черноволосым студентом, с чужим языком, творящим что-то невообразимое во рту.

— Ты вообще знаешь, — выдыхал Ло между поцелуями, — как давно я тебя хочу?

— Ну, я... ох, блядь. — Ответ Дрейка оборвался оттого, как Ло нежно прошёлся зубами по шее и сильно засосал точку над пульсом. Не то чтобы ответить вышло бы особо литературно в любом случае.

— Так давно, — прерывисто сообщил Ло, скинул куртку Дрейка с плеч и быстро снял через его голову и футболку. — С того дня, как мы сюда переехали. Ты был через дорогу, у Портгасов, объяснял про разрешения на розжиг и выглядел при этом так сексуально, что я всерьёз раздумывал тоже поджечь грёбаные кусты, лишь бы привлечь твоё внимание.

— Ну, сейчас оно всё твоё, — прошептал Дрейк, убрал руки Ло и сам принялся за ремень. — И на тебе слишком много одежды.

Если Ло и расслышал, виду он не подал, вместо этого уставившись на его голый торс.

— Я знал, что ты круто сложен, — выдохнул он, — но блядь, ты просто...

Каким бы приятным такое разглядывание его тела ни было, Дрейк начинал терять терпение. Сейчас между ними оказалось слишком много пространства и одежды, и после всего, через что этот придурок заставил его пройти, после всего этого времени убеждения себя, что его не хочет, Дрейк был готов взять всё в свои руки.

Он одним движением развернул их обоих, вжал Ло в дверь и резко придавил бёдрами бёдра, а потом медленно прошёлся одной рукой по его груди.

— Сосредоточься, Ло, — прорычал он и легонько прикусил его голое плечо.

— О-о, бля... Да, офицер, всё, что скажете, — простонал Ло, спускаясь руками по спине Дрейка, гладя открытые теперь мускулы. Не стал замирать, дойдя до пояса джинс, а смело запустил руки внутрь, дразня прикосновениями, вызывая у Дрейка дрожь и заставляя податься бёдрами ещё сильнее вперёд.

Он и сам не терял времени, трогая каждый сантиметр Ло, до которого мог дотянуться, в попытках найти в шёлке его тоги молнию, пуговицу, кнопку — что бы там ни сдерживало эту развратную тряпку на его теле, — чтобы наконец расстегнуть её и получить полный доступ к загорелой татуированной коже. Наконец он нашёл узел на бедре, который, видимо, держал всё это вместе, — потому что стоило его распутать, как ткань медленно сползла к их ногам, оставляя Ло в одних только боксерах, едва ли скрывающих его возбуждение.

Член Дрейка тоже отреагировал на открывшийся вид. Без тоги можно было в полной мере оценить подтянутую грудь и татуировки на ней. Толстые чёрные линии выглядели почти ритуальными, и Дрейку хотелось уложить Ло на кровать и медленно выводить языком узоры и изгибы рисунка. И теперь ничто не мешало сделать именно это.

Так что он снова обхватил бёдра Ло, крепко поцеловал его и повёл к на удивление маленькой кровати в углу комнаты. А доведя, легонько толкнул Ло на неё и сразу последовал за ним.

— Т-там смазка… в ящике, — тихо сказал Ло, махнув рукой в сторону тумбочки и сразу возвращая её обратно на задницу Дрейка. — И презервативы.

Быстро достав их из тумбочки и смазав пальцы, Дрейк сложил всё рядом на кровать. То, с каким нетерпением Ло следил за его действиями, только лишний раз заверило, что он тоже очень хотел продолжить, так что Дрейк быстро стянул его боксеры и поднёс ко входу два пальца.

— Давай уже, — велел Ло, опуская бёдра навстречу.

Дрейк ухмыльнулся и подчинился, вставляя палец внутрь и заглядываясь на то, как мышцы на животе Ло дёрнулись в ответ.

— Господи, ты такой красивый, — вдруг прошептал он.

— Да? — переспросил Ло, с трудом фокусируя на нём взгляд.

Дрейк кивнул, нагнулся ниже, покрыл поцелуями грудь и ключицу.

— Да. Просто нереальный, лучше любой фантазии. Чёрт, не могу дождаться, когда окажусь внутри тебя.

Ло приглашающе подвигал бровями и сжался вокруг пальца внутри.

— Тогда поторопись и окажись внутри меня, — соблазнительно настоял он, проходясь губами по скуле Дрейка.

— М-м-м. Я бы с радостью, но хочу насладиться этим как можно дольше. Весь вечер об этом думал. С тех пор, как ты открыл дверь в этой сраной тоге. Не мог сосредоточиться на работе, всё представлял, каково будет чувствовать тебя вокруг моего члена.

Дрейк оценил вырвавшийся у Ло на это стон и наградил его ещё одним глубоким поцелуем, добавляя внутрь ещё один палец.

— Заставлю тебя кричать, Ло. Не могу дождаться, как ты будешь извиваться от удовольствия подо мной, стонать моё имя и просить ещё.

— Да блядь! — неожиданно воскликнул Ло в смеси раздражения и болезненного возбуждения.

До того, как Дрейк понял, что происходит, Ло перевернул его на спину и надел на его член презерватив. Быстро смазал рукой, подвёл член к своему входу и сел на него, облегчённо выдохнув.

— Блядь, Ло… чёрт, — только и успел выдать Дрейк, а потом Ло начал двигать бёдрами.

— Я ненавижу ждать, — протянул он, мучительно медленно поднимаясь и насаживаясь назад.

С этим не поспоришь, подумал Дрейк, прошёлся руками по его ногам и положил их на бёдра, слегка прихватив, но пока позволяя Ло задавать ритм.

— Чёрт, офицер, как же хорошо.

— Дрейк.

— Что?

— Дрейк. Скажи это. Назови меня по имени.

Ло ненадолго прервался, склонился к нему и жадно поцеловал.

— Дрейк, — тихо прошептал он ему в губы.

— Да, — выдохнул он, — скажи ещё раз.

Но Ло только снова выпрямился, ухмыльнулся и продолжил двигаться.

— Заставьте меня… офицер.

Дрейк с рыком сел, загрёб чёрные волосы в кулак, крепче сжал вторую руку на бедре Ло и начал подаваться внутрь. Ло запрокинул голову и громко застонал, приглашающе подставляя горло, и Дрейк не стал сдерживаться. Он покрывал открывшуюся кожу мокрыми поцелуями, не прикусывая, дразнил зубами, задерживаясь в местах, внимание к которым заставляло Ло содрогаться от удовольствия. Ло водил ногтями вверх-вниз по его спине, отчаянно цеплялся, выстанывая прямо в ухо снова и снова его имя, прося двигаться быстрее, сильнее, прося ещё. Дрейк мягко уложил его обратно на спину, исполняя его желания и давая даже больше, толкаясь в точно приближающее разрядку место внутри.

Наконец-то оказаться здесь, с этим чёртовым студентом, бесившим и манившим его столько месяцев, наконец-то исполнять все желания, которые отрицал даже с самим собой… Дрейк низко зарычал в отчаянном желании растянуть удовольствие, хоть и понимал, что после такого долгого ожидания не удастся. Он не тешил себя пустыми надеждами, это наверняка было просто баловством для Ло — разовый перепих или какое-то завоевание, про которое тот забудет, как только они закончат, и это было правильно. Только…

Острая боль в плече отвлекла Дрейка от мыслей.

— Ты что, меня укусил?

Для того, кто так раскраснелся и тяжело дышал, Ло одарил его весьма внушительным взглядом.

— А ты что, отвлёкся, пока меня трахаешь? — резко спросил он. — Потому что если тебе тут скучно… б-блядь...

Дрейк широко ухмыльнулся и продолжил толчки, добавляя скорости и вызывая громкий стон.

— Ты много всего со мной делаешь, но точно не заставляешь скучать. Больше не повторится.

— Так-то л-лучше, — сбито отозвался Ло, сжимая простыню в одной руке и поднимая вторую по бедру Дрейка. — Я уже почти, — предупредил он.

— Я тоже, чёрт, ты невероятный, — прошептал Дрейк и наклонился к его раскрасневшимся от поцелуев губам, одновременно потянувшись к обделённому вниманием члену рукой.

С резким вздохом и вскриком Ло закинул голову назад, выгибаясь над кроватью в едва ли не самом красивом оргазме, который Дрейку только довелось видеть. Что заставило и его самого кончить через пару последних неровных толчков, сотрясаясь от ощущений, пока Ло тяжело дышал, лёжа под ним.

— Это… — начал Дрейк, когда достал член и лёг рядом.

— …обязательно надо повторить, — закончил за него Ло, небрежно перебрасывая руку через грудь Дрейка и глядя с вызовом, будто ожидая возражений. — И скоро.

Дрейк только сонно улыбнулся и выбрался из кровати, чтобы привести их в порядок.

— Ага, ладно.

— Я серьёзно, — настаивал Ло, пока Дрейк скрылся в ванной. — Я не для одного перепиха три месяца тут с вами флиртовал, офицер.

— Это ты так флиртовал? Стоит поработать над техникой, — пошутил Дрейк, мягко вытирая Ло смоченным полотенцем.

— Почему? Разве не сработало?

— Я думал, что тебя бешу! Ты только и делал, что доставал меня!

Ло широко улыбнулся.

— Да, мне такое часто говорят, если честно. Но я того стою.

Дрейк отбросил полотенце и покачал головой. Не то чтобы он мог с этим спорить, так что просто ещё раз улыбнулся, встал и начал искать свои штаны.

— Что это ты делаешь?

Он остановился.

— Одеваюсь?

Ло нахмурился и приподнялся на локтях.

— Ещё, блядь, чего, офицер. Иди сюда.

— Ты не похож на любителя пообниматься, — возразил Дрейк, но бросил поиски и забрался обратно в кровать, распутывая простыни и накрывая их обоих.

— Я вообще полон сюрпризов. Вот увидишь, — пообещал Ло и прижался к нему, устраивая голову на его руке. — Со мной твоя жизнь станет намного интереснее.

Видимо, Дрейк всё же неверно расценил его намерения, и, если честно, он, пожалуй, ещё ни разу не был так рад собственной ошибке. Хоть Ло и был тем ещё придурком (что вряд ли изменится теперь, когда они… чем бы они там ни были), он не мог не признать, что разочаровался бы, будь это на одну ночь. Так что его жизни светило стать «интереснее»? Целуя лохматую голову Ло на своём плече, Дрейк решил, что он вовсе не против.


End file.
